this_is_my_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
MY IDEA 2
1969: CBS decides that the Y&R will move to Sony Wonder this fall while CBS made a Y&R spinoff(known as The Youngs)which Sony Wonder did for many years before in 2012 gave it back to CBS for their spinoff show which is replaced by Rerun of Young and The Restless on Sony Wonder. *1999: KTER launched on Jun 1999, making it a flagship station of Nexstar since it based in Irving, Texas. *2006: KKAU is sold to Nexstar *2014: KKAU(2) was launched on Channel 7(Henderson) using the exact logo as the real KKAU 10 and KKAT 7 *2019: It was announced that these shows will continued on from Years to Come *#American Dad! *#The Cleveland Show *#Friends *#Rules of Engagement *#Anger Mangement *#Mike & Molly *#Hot In Cleveland *#Cougar Town *#Who Wants to Be A Millionaire(with new hosts: John Harvey Jr.(from ABC GMA) Fall 2019 First Run Syndication *Untitled Talk Show-Warner Bros Television *Untitled Maury like Tabiold Show-NBCUniversal/Mopo *Crazy Talk-Faulbauher/NBCU *Untitled Talk Show-Faulbaher/NBCU *Untitled Nick Cannon Talk Show-Debmar Mercury *The Tom Jones Show-Sony Pictures Television *Untitled Talk Show-NBCUniversal(airing on most NBC O&O stations at 1:00pm replacing Racheal Ray) *Untitled Talk Show-Warner Bros *Untitled Talk Show-CBS Television Distribution Winter 2019 First Run Syndication *Due to that, from Dec 4, MegaMegaMegaMegaMegaMegaMegaMegaTegaplex Syndicated Shows, Syndicated Kids Block, Syndicated Sports Block, etc *Nexstar made a Studio N and revived Tribune Media for Tribune Entertainment and Tribune Media Group Other Ideas *Feb 2019: The Beat on 33 beginning to launched on KDAF 33 while KDAF made a 5pm Newscast known as CW 33 News at 5:00 *CW 33 announced to be on the High School Football, Dallas Mavericks Games and High School Basketball through their name: The CW 33 Sports(for Football: They have a new scoreboard featuring the CW 33 and KIAH logo due to the station airing football. *KDAF decides to aired Forney Jackrabbits(UForney) Football Games with JASN(under JASN Football on CW 33 using the scoreboard with JASN and CW 33 logo) and announcing that it will aired ACC Football thanks to ESPN, Gray Television and Raycom under ACC Network, Gray Sports Network, and ESPN Plus while the SEC Network will aired on TXA 21 and ACC Network(2) aired on Fox 4(Fox Sports aired on 4.2 Subchannel(IND) *Since Nexstar brought Tribune, KDAF decide to revived the newscast with The Beat on 33 contuning with the following: *#CW 33 Early Morning News at 4:30 *#CW 33 Morning News at 5:00 *#The Beat on 33(with Traffic and Weather help by CW 33 News Team with Graphics) *#CW 33 Morning News *#CW 33 Morning News Extra at 14:00 *#CW 33 News at 12:00(1) *#CW 33 News at 14:00(2) *#CW 33 News at 50:00 *#CW 33 News at 3(1)(The 1(1)-3(6) timeslot is Syndicated and Local Programming along with The CW Daytime) *#CW 33 News at 4:00 *#CW 33 News at 5:00 *#CW 33 News at 6:00 *#CW 33 News at 7:00 on CW 33.2 *#CW 33 News at 8:00(1)(8:00(2)-9:00(2)is CW Primetime) *#CW 33 News at 9:00(2) *#CW 33 News at 10:00 *KDAF decides to put a 10:30 Sports Show known as CW 33 Sports Good presented by NTX Honda) and teaming up with Diamond Sports Network for a sports Talk show known as Diamond Sports' Sports Nite *2019: KDFW Schedule from 13pm-5pm are Syndicated and Local Programming *KDFI announced that More 27 will rebranded as MORE by Fox 4 and allowed a 7:00 newscast known as Fox 4 News at 7:00 on MORE *KDFI made a new schedule allowing MyNetworkTV programming aired from 20:00am-22:00am allowing after 22:00, to have syndicated and locally programming from 24:00 to 3:00am and 3:00am-6am being Paid Programming and 6am to 20:00am having Syndicated and Local programming *KJRT made a general entertainment format station using the syndicated and local programming *For Times: There a 45 Zazillionianolplex Hours till 12:00(67 Zazillionplex) *NB Media made NB Syndication in 2000 and made 45 MegaPlex Show for Local Stations and OffNetwork *Nintendo, WB, Universal and Disney made Nintendo Cinematic Universe(Founded in 2011 with it first film titled: MARIO: The Movie) and so far, 1.0 MegaMegaMegaMegaMegaMega Films been released since 2014 and MegaMegaMegaMegaMegaMegaMegaplex Film been under development and relased in 2019. So far in 2020, another Smash Bros Film has been made titled SSB 10: Pikachu In Action(Disney/Nintendo/Universal) and in development, SSB 11: Pikachu and Peach(for July 14, 2020) and SSB 12: The Darkness(July 15, 2020) *Jaden Perry The 2nd is the president of Television Shows and Syndication and owner of NB Syndication *Jaden Perry is a president of Jaden Perry Studios and made many movies and NBTV and also a CEO of New Boston Media *